Love Does Not Exist
by Tearryn
Summary: 'Love fades, mine has', has been the exact sentence that has been tormenting Rose Hathaway for over two years. The pain of the past constantly haunts Rose and now she's dealing life's disappointments as she continues in a downward spiral. - Maybe RoseXRiley later on.
1. Pain Still Plagues Me

**Rose's POV. The pain still plagues me.**

The sun shone brightly into my dingy little motel room that had been mine for the last year and a half, when I'd decided to settle here permanently. Here, being half way across the world and over a 20 hour flight from St Vladimir's, that fact alone had comforted me that no one from my past was going to find me no matter how hard they tried. I'd chosen this location randomly and I had no ties at all that could lead even the most talented Private Investigators to me; which I'm sure Lissa had tried. Royal people always had a way with Investigators.

Two years ago, I'd just been through hell and back transforming Dimitri back into his Dhampir state when he'd "informed" me that love fades, and his had. That very night after a four hour breakdown, I'd packed what clothes I hadn't ripped up, what valuables I hadn't smashed and the little bit of money I had saved and left Saint Vlad's for good, leaving behind the only place I'd considered home.

From there I walked and hitch-hiked all night until I got to a decent looking motel and stayed there and slept for a few hours before continuing on.  
>I'd soon met and had a brief relationship with a rich Moroi who'd brought me a couple new outfits and a plane ticket to wherever I wanted when we broke up on mutual agreement; which happened to be as far away from Montana as possible.<br>I'd drank and partied as much as I possibly could, which was about every waking moment. It wasn't long after I left school when Stay High by Tove Lo became my anthem - every word of that song was how I was constantly feeling, and was constantly drinking to forget.

Relationships these days didn't happen; I had no friends and no one here knew my real name. That's the way I liked it. No one knew what I looked like normally too, because I'd stopped eating properly and my main diet was alcohol so my weight dropped and I was constantly walking around with bags under my eyes. My hair was always short and dyed light purple, my face full of piercings and I had heaps of small tattoos. Whenever I had the chance to work or pick someone's pocket for money or a phone to sell, I'd put away some of the money and got new ink. My tattoo artist/piercer was the closest thing I had to a friend, and even then we barely spoke.

I got up from my surprisingly comfortable bed and got straight into the shower. I'd decided last night, that I was going to find work. So far, I had managed to get by with flatter and petty theft, but I'd had enough. From now on I was going to pay my way like any other half decent person.

I'd always been able to score free drinks, but this partying lifestyle had served me well but it was time to accept what happened two years ago and make something with my life. I had graduated a Guardian, but that world wasn't where I belonged anymore. Since I was in the human world now, my Vampiric Guardian training didn't count so I was basically a high school drop out. Maybe I could become a combat instructor since I'd always had top marks on fighting. I bit my lip in thought. I really had no idea what I wanted to spend my time doing.  
>I sighed and got dressed in my best formal clothing and decided to try waitressing or bar tending for a while. At least until I had some idea as to what I wanted to do. Never had I ever thought this would be my life, not Guarding Lissa. It was what I'd always panned on doing, but I'd let her down when I left school. That thought alone had tears stinging my eyes and my insides wracked with guilt. Of course, I wouldn't have left her if I wasn't certain Eddie and Dimitri would look after her.<p>

I sighed, grabbed a musli bar and made my way to the nearest bar to play my luck with employment.

oXoXoXoXo

I'd managed to get two part time positions, one at a day and night bar and grill as a waitress and the other was a bar attendant. My last two years of constant drinking and partying had led me to learn a lot about alcohol, so that was bound to come in handy.  
>Both places gave my first shift the following week so that left me the rest of the week to do what I did best, party.<br>Partying felt different now I had something to look forward to, something productive to put my mind to that didn't involve giving myself liver failure.

On the last night of my free time, I'd spotted this interesting looking human who actually intrigued me. He had shining dark blue eyes, freckles spotted his good looking face, wavy sandy blonde hair and was of a fire man's type of build. I didn't know his name and was sure he hasn't noticed me listening in on his conversation.  
>He'd be talking about anything and everything the whole night, he was interesting and had a nice smile.<br>Yikes, did I just think that? I shook my head and gulped down the last of my drink - one of the few I actually paid for myself - and made my way out of the club.  
>I was about to turn the corner when someone tapped my shoulder, panic surged though me and I turned quickly, grabbing the strangers' wrist and pinned him against the wall, bending his arm upward. He grunted in surprise and his sandy coloured hair shone in the street light. I took a calming breath and let him go.<p>

'Why did you creep up on me like that?' I asked firmly. The guy turned around slowly, rubbing his wrist.  
>'I didn't mean to scare you,' he told me in his thick Australian accent and held his hands up to prove he didn't mean any harm. I rolled my eyes and kept walking.<br>'Hey,' he called, jogging a bit to catch up to me, not that I'd gotten far since I wasn't that tall.  
>'Yes?' I asked, not stopping but actually picking up my pace.<br>'Who are you?' he asked me. I frowned and glance at him sideways.  
>'What's it to you?' I responded quickly. His interest in me had me confused. Why was he following me instead of drinking his Rum and Coke back in the club and spinning conversation about the definition of colors, which is what he was taking about when I left.<br>'I just wanna get to know you,' he answered, a small frown playing on his handsome face. I stopped suddenly and turned my hard gaze to him.  
>'Why would you want to do something like that?' I questioned bluntly. Normally I don't spend so much energy on people who who tapped me on the shoulder in the street. The last guy got a broken nose before I left him.<br>This guy seemed lost for words, though. His eyebrow twitched and he ruffled his hair.  
>'I, um. You look like someone I want in my life,' he told me after another minute of hesitation. I closed my eyes and exhaled deeply, trying to quickly think of a nice way to let him down. A relationship with anyone at all, let alone a human, was the last thing I wanted.<br>'Look, um, whatever your name is, I'm not exactly the type of person you want in your life. I haven't been for a long time and I'm cool with that. Please, for your own good, leave me alone.' Once again his eyebrow furrowed and he looked at the ground. I turned sharply on my heel and walked in the direction of my motel.  
>'My name is Riley,' he called after me. I rolled my eyes.<br>'Don't try find me,' I called back. I smiled, things were looking up for me.

**A/N: I realise it's short, but the next chapter should make up for that. Tell me your thoughts on Riley? What sort of tattoos should Rose have? What would their meanings be?**


	2. Meeting Him Again

**A/N: So welcome back to Love Does Not Exist. Hope you guys are enjoying it so far. This chapter is four and a have pages long, so I really hope you guys like it. :3**

Chapter 2: Meeting Him Again.

It had been four weeks since I'd scored my two part time jobs, which left me another 8 weeks until I was done with my probation period. Life was great. My dingy motel room had a bit of a makeover (a new lick of paint the same light purple shade as my hair; I loved it and was surprised that the motel owner let me chose the colour and a kitchenette had been installed), I'd nearly saved up enough for a little two car. That saving part itself seemed like a miracle because I could never save while I was at school. The feeling of making my own money had me glowing like an expectant mother, I loved my two jobs and was subconsciously petrified id so something to mess it all up.  
>Since it had been a month since I'd started working, it also meant it had been a month since I'd seen Riley because I stopped drinking and going clubbing.<br>Call me crazy but I kind of wish I'd at least given him the chance to hang.  
>He seemed interesting and straight away I put walls up just because that was something I had become use to doing these last two years; pushing people away.<br>Needless to say, I knew exactly why I did it. It was easier to push people away than it was to get involved and getting hurt like I did with Dimitri.  
>Dimitri, my heart stung at the thought of him. I still thought of him sometimes and I'm not even going to deny the pain I still felt at how things between us went down.<br>Apparently things happened for a reason so I stopped dwelling on it.

I'd been awake a little while, but my alarm clock chiming informed me that it was now time to wake up and get ready for work. Today's shift was at the bar and grill. With no further thought of my past, I headed into the bathroom to shower.

It wasn't long until I'd and dressed and was at work, setting up the dining area for the day.  
>I hadn't been setting up long before I realized a couple of the napkin dispensers were nearly empty so I made my way to the storage room and took hold of a new package and made my way back to the dining area. I scanned the room when I walked back in, partially force of habit from being a Guardian and partially my wanting to serve customers.<p>

In the corner of the medium sized room, I noticed a couple sitting across from each other in a booth, the lady, who looked about forty, seemed to be scolding the guy sitting across from her; who had his head resting against the table. I smirked; I knew the signs of a hangover when I saw them.  
>Quickly placing the napkin package down, I withdrew my note pad and pen from my apron and made my way over to the customer.<br>'Hi there, welcome to Big Bec's Bar. Are you guys ready to order?' I asked politely. The woman's scolding ceased straight away and a smiled took hold of her face as she looked up at me.

'Aren't you lovely?' she asked. I smiled back at her and waited while she opened her menu. She hummed a little as she scanned its contents.  
>"I think I'll get a coffee, black and one sugar, with two hash browns and sausage,' she told me after a minute.<br>'Rile, what are you getting?' she asked the guy cradling his head. He groaned something about a strong coffee and bacon. My attention lingered on the guy, he seemed familiar. Since I had a job to do, I shook my head and wrote down the couples order before I could forget and told them it wouldn't take long.  
>It was only a matter of seconds before I was hanging in the kitchen window, informing the cook slash owner, Big Bec of the new order. She shouted (her way of talking) that it would be up soon and I made my way back to the napkin dispensers and restocked them.<br>A loud 'Holy shit,' soon snapped me out of my auto pilot filling of the sauce bottles and I turned into the direction I'd heard it. My mouth formed a small 'O' as I realized what was going on.

'You work here?' Riley, the guy from the club asked me. He was standing by his table, gawking at me like some kind of seed. The fuck?  
>'Are you stalking me?' I responded quickly. He frowned a little as he took in what I was asking.<br>'What? No, I don't stalk. Mum wanted me to come here for breakfast with her. I had no idea you worked here. Can we hang later?' He asked in a flustered rush. I made a bit of a Un-Rose-like squeak. This couldn't be real? I pinched myself in the arm, because clearly I was dreaming. There is no way that this is happening, right? I mean, I was only thinking about him this morning and now he was here. I sighed, would be chilling with this guy for a few hours be such a terrible idea? I mean, I could turn out to want to knock his teeth in.

Luckily; Big Bec's bell chimed signaling that their order was ready. I walked over and smiled at my boss as I took hold of the plates. I was at work which generally meant I didn't have time to stand around and debate whether or not I should hang with someone.  
>'What time do you get off?' Riley asked me as soon as i set his plate in front of him. I paused at looked at his mother. She didn't seem to phased that her son wanted to associate himself with a waitress. She smiled at me and took a little sip of her coffee.<br>'Five,' I breathed and turned back to finish doing my sauce bottles.  
>From the time Riley and his mum left, I felt like the day was going really fast, like in a dream or something. I think it was excitement. It was definitely something I hadn't felt in a really long time.<p>

At quarter to five, Riley walked back into the dining area and took a seat right at the counter, which is what I was standing behind. I felt myself lose my breath at the sight of him. What on earth was going on with me? I frowned. You don't know this guy! I scolded myself. He could be a killer or have a weird torture fetish. I groaned internally. Of course I would think of something like that. I shook all torture thoughts from my mind and smiled at him.  
>'You're early,' I noted. He glanced at the clock and shrugged.<br>'I guess I am,' he responded lightly. I smiled, something else I hadn't done in a long time as I contributed to wipe the counter tops down.  
>'Piper?' I heard Big Bec call. I turned toward her.<br>'Yeah, boss?' I asked, slightly scared she would rip me for socializing on the job. Shit, how could I have been so silly? I took a steady breath. Relax, I told myself.  
>'You can finish up for today,' she smiled politely. I'd known since I met her that Big Bec was a pretty chilled boss, as she'd told me on my very first shift that my modified appearance didn't bother her as long as I did my job, but letting me finding early was a nicety I wasn't expecting. I was still on my probation so I doubted I should be jumping at chances to go home sooner than I should be.<p>

'Are you sure?' I asked her, wanted to be positively sure. She smiled at me again and nodded her head yes.  
>'Okay, is there anything else that needs doing before I take off?' Can't be too eager to help; besides I wanted this to work.<br>'I wouldn't mind it if you tipped out the bucked in the storeroom before you headed off. The floors in there should be dry by now,' she answered as she hung one of her pangs up on the wall. I nodded and headed back to the store room.

Before long, I had my apron hung up and the two of us were walking through a park I didn't know I was here. That fact alone was pretty sad because I'd been living here nearly two years. Guess that sort of thing was likely when you'd spent every waking moment drunk or nursing a hangover.  
>"Where do you want to hang?" Riley asked me, pulling me from my not so sober memories.<br>"Oh, um. I really don't know," I answered. The question had caught me semi off guard because I thought walking through the park was fine.  
>"Spencer's?" he asked. I had no idea what that meant.<br>"What?" He smiled and pointed to the clearing. A sign for a homely looking little bar was now visible through the trees. I shrugged, not really caring what we did. I had thought he wouldn't be too keen to see the inside of a bar considering the hangover he'd been suffering that same morning. At the same time, that didn't usually stop me, either.  
>"Sure, I don't mind," I nodded.<p>

Five minutes later we were seated at a table for two with drinks and a packet of Doritos at the back of the bar. I was still sure I hadn't been here, which was a tad surprising since I was like a raging alco. I took sips of an energy drink through as I looked around the bar. It was nice. Quiet but still popular. This place reminded me of the bar off True Blood.  
>"So, Piper. What's your story?" Riley asked me, taking a sip of his own drink. I took a chip and bit into it, contemplating what I should tell him. I didn't want to get in too deep with this guy; I knew that much for sure. Another breakup like the one with Dimitri would kill me, which is something I was sure of.<br>"Depends on what you want to know, I guess," I shrugged, trying to buy myself some more time. Should I tell him what really happened? Should I make something up? God, I was confused.  
>"What made you want purple hair and tones of metal in your face?" he asked. Phew, for now I was good. Not that I had a 'tone of metal' in my face. That part of his question kind of annoyed me.<br>"I wanted to stand out, I guess. I didn't want to stay Plain Jane like everyone else. What is the point of having this body canvas if you don't decorate it?" I responded, which was half the truth. I'd actually dyed my hair, pierced and inked my skin so I wouldn't look like the old Rose. I did as much to change my appearance as I possibly could so I wouldn't be recognized if anyone come looking for me. I looked into his face and saw him turning my words over in his head.  
>"I see your point," he said at last. I smiled and took another chip from the packet.<p>

"Have you got any mods?" I asked him, I hadn't seen any on him but that didn't always mean he didn't have any. He shook his head no.  
>"My mother would skin me alive if I tainted my skin like that. Not that I think it's tainting it. She's just old school." Well shit, she's that sort of parent. I groaned internally. She'd probably have a heart attack if he took me home and announced that we were dating. I bit my lip. I was jumping the gun, like a lot. One thing I knew for sure was that I was going to support my kid, if I ever had one, if they wanted to dye their hair weird colours and get tattoos.<br>"I'm not too keen on close minded parents," I told him finally.  
>"No me, neither. They're really hard to live with." I didn't doubt that in the slightest, I thought as I twirled my straw around the opening of the can.<br>"I'm assuming you have tattoos as well?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. The only one that's visible at the moment was on my wrist; even then hardly anyone noticed it. I held my hand up to show him the Yin Yang symbol.  
>"This is my most first one," I told him. It was the first tattoo I'd paid for with money I'd got from stealing and selling any phones I could get my hands on. I bit my lip. That isn't your life anymore, I reminded myself as Riley traced the circle lightly with his finger. It felt a tad weird that he was doing that, because it was normal skin after all, just with a bit of colour.<p>

"What does it mean to you?" I took a breath. Here comes the personal stuff.  
>"I'd been though a lot of depression so I guess it kind of resembles my struggle with it. It's hard to be positive or light, as its Yin Yang," I explained, telling the truth. He nodded and took another sip of his drink, which I guessed was getting hot. I knew my drink was.<br>"What other tattoos have you got?" I smiled. Of course, I knew that question was coming. I guess I'd show him in the order of first to last, since I started with the Yin Yang symbol.  
>"I also have a dove," I told him, moving my hair so he could see the bird behind my ear, "and that one represents me flying away from my problems." I pushed my hair back into place and lifted my shirt a little, showing him the medium-sized diamond on my hip.<br>"The word diamond is Greek in origin and symbolizes 'invincible'**. **The meaning is associated with the diamond because it is an indestructible earth metal. No matter what you do to a diamond; it can't be destroyed, which is kind of like me. I'm not easy to destroy." I really didn't want him to ask me any questions about it, so I quickly moved onto the next one, the moon with a face on my shoulder blade.

"Since I'm a night owl, it made sense," I laughed lightly, "and it was once of the apprentice's first tattoos so I got it discounted." He laughed at that.  
>"What a better reason to get a tattoo?" he asked. I wasn't sure if he was having a dig at me so I continued on. I pulled up the hem of my shorts to show him my only text tattoo. In script, inked into my leg were the words 'The pain you feel today is the strength you feel tomorrow.'<br>"That one is pretty self-explanatory. And the last one is my dream catcher. No need to buy one if you've always got one with you," I told him, showing him the dream catcher complete with a feather and beads on the inside of my bicep.

"Wow, some of them are pretty deep," he commented. I nodded. My tattoos meant a heap to me and there wasn't one I regretted.  
>"Yeah, I probably won't get anything that doesn't mean something to me. I'm sentimental like that," I answered, gulping the last of my hot Red Bull. Not my first choice of energy drink, but it's all the bar had.<p>

"Riley!" I heard someone yell. Riley looked up his face spread into a grin straight away. There was something really alluring the way his face lit up like that. I finally adverted my gaze to the new person. He was young; I'd say about 25, dressed up in a smart black suit, complete with a blue and silver stripped tie.  
>"Man, I haven't seen you in forever," Riley told the newcomer as he stood up and shook his hand firmly. The stranger nodded.<br>"Yeah, I know. Work has been crazy lately. The bosses have me on a wild goose chase trying to find this girl who has run off," he explained. I swallowed. This guy was a Private Investigator.

"That does sound pretty crazy, man. Anyway, this is Piper," Riley announced, pointing at me. I smiled tightly. I didn't care who this guy was, I just wanted to know who this girl he was looking for was. I was really on edge. The guy who's name I still didn't know pulled a photo from his brief case.  
>"Pleasure. While I'm here though, I may as well ask. Have either of you seen this girl? Her name is Rosemarie Hathaway." I could have fainted. Just my fucking luck!<p>

**Questions:  
>What are your thoughts on Rose's tattooshair? (I'll probably go into the piercings later).  
>What do you think of Riley?<br>Who do you think sent the PI?**

Please review with your thoughts and comments, I'm aiming for 5 for this chapter.


	3. Piper's True Colours

**Love Does Not Exist - Chapter 3.**

**All right, so. The number of reviews I didn't get for chapter three really bothered me. I know people are reading it. 53 people have read CH3 so far. So I decided to rewrite it, topless and listening to 'What's in my bag' videos on YouTube. **  
><strong>So yeah, please R&amp;R. I love reading all your wonderful comments and ideas.<strong>

**Riley's POV. Piper's True Colours.**

_Previously._  
><em>"That does sound pretty crazy, man. Anyway, this is Piper," I told my Private Investigator friend, indicating to her. The smile she gave him in response didn't reach her eyes like it did when she smiled at me. I briefly wondered what that was all about. She didn't seem right at all. Did she have a thing with strangers? <em>  
><em>"Pleasure. While I'm here though, I may as well ask. Have either of you seen this girl? Her name is Rosemarie Hathaway."<br>_

Lucas speaking knocked me out of my thoughts pretty fast. I took the last sip of my drink and set the glass to the corner of the table so it was out of the way of Lucas' files. There were loads of photos of the missing girls spread out, so much that it pretty much covered the majority of the table. I have to admit that she was definitely good looking; long brown hair flowed down her back naturally in some photos and in others her hair was tied up as she was donned training gear.

"Is she a gymnast or something?" I asked him, flicking my eyes back up to my friends face. Lucas shook his head.

"Not exactly. This girl is highly skilled in combat training and could take down just about anyone without even flinching," he responded, nodding at the bar tender when he brought a drink and a bowl of nuts to the table and took my empty glass away. I had no idea he'd even ordered anything. Guess that shows you the extent of my attention to detail.

"She sounds pretty badass," Piper squeaked. Lucas and I looked over at her.

"Are you all right?" Lucas asked her. She suddenly looked really pale as she took in the photos of the missing girl. Piper nodded her head.

"I think I'm going to quickly use the bathroom and get going. It's been a long day," she told us. Lucas, who was now absorbed back in his files, dismissed her pretty fast, guess he didn't really care. I nodded at her, wondering what the heck was up with her sudden turn around. She got up and bolted to the ladies' toilets. After a little bit, I made my way after her.

"Piper? Are you sure you're all right?" I asked. Through the door, I could hear the unmistakable sounds of her being sick. Her reply came after a second, after a few groans of clear disapproval of her current state, before the sound of the toilet flushing filled my ears.

"I ate too much," she called. I looked at the door as if I could see her though it. Who was she kidding? She only ate like three Doritos, I had the rest.

"I don't really believe that," I replied, not even trying to hide what I was thinking. She replied with a sob. Confusion filled me once again. What the hell?  
>I pushed my way into the bathroom and saw Piper sitting on a closed toilet seat. She stood as soon as she saw me, wiped her face on the back of her hand and washed her hands.<p>

"So, thanks for this afternoon. It was nice," she said indifferently. I frowned at her. Why the hell were girls so hard to read? I didn't have time to debate with myself, though, as she was making her way out of the door. Without thinking, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into the bathroom. She retaliated by throwing a punch at my cheek. I swore loudly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked her. Rage took over every inch of her body and she started shaking because of it. I swallowed and chose my next words carefully.

"Want to tell me exactly what is going on?" Her composure broke and she burst into tears again.

"I knew I shouldn't have stayed! See what happens when you get comfortable?" she cried in-between hiccoughs. Everything clicked as soon as she finished her sentence.

"Your name isn't Piper, is it?"

**Rose's POV.**

I regretted saying anything as soon as the words poured out of my mouth. He was the only person in this God forsaken place and now what was I going to do? I wasn't Moroi so I couldn't compel him into forgetting about me. GOD DAMN IT! Why did I have to say anything? I held the bridge of my nose and thought about what I was going to do now. I took a deep calming breath and finally looked up at him.

"Who are you running from and why?" he asked me softly. I looked around and remembered where we were.

"Not here," I told him and took hold of his hand and led him from the bar. I felt every negative feeling there was running though me as if it was my blood.

"Mother fucker," I breathed. Where could I take him? I thought about inviting him back to my motel room but quickly dismissed it. I didn't want him know where I was living, and not because it was in a motel.

"Piper?" Riley asked. I turned to him, feeling an idea come to mind.

"Are we able to go to your place?" This is my last resort. If he wasn't able to have me at his place then I will have to knock him out and make a run for it; there was no way I was going to chance anyone overhearing this. Straight away, he nodded. I wasn't sure if I was relived or not. I didn't particularly want to tell him my life story. I hated thinking about it let along talking about. I sighed loudly.

"Let's go, then."

So, a short while later, we were back at Riley's place. It was massive. I quickly realised that this guy was pretty well off. His house was decorated really nicely and he owned more Apple products that I could count on one hand. I wouldn't be surprised if he told me that he had a maid.

After he brought out drinks for us, I gave him a quick run-down of my passed and why I left home, kind of keeping things vague. I didn't want to go into too much detail about Dimitri and stuff. He didn't push for any more details, not that I would have told him any more, anyway.

We hadn't been at Riley's long before he told me that he wanted to come with me. I wasn't too keen in the idea at all. I tried my hardest to get him to change his mind, but he wouldn't budge, so I caved and let him construct a 'getaway' plan of sorts.

After a quick discussion, it was decided that Riley would give me his phone and car. I didn't really want to do it but he pointed out that he was 'well off' once again, and so he was able to buy another phone and we made a deal that he would drive once he met back up with me in three days, that he would drive from then on out. Sure it wasn't really a Rose-like deal, but I was desperate and hell, I hadn't been Rose for nearly three years so beggars can't be choosy.

He took the fingerprint scanner lock off his phone and handed it and it's charger to me. I thanked him and he also gave me his car keys, informing me that it was a Holden Commodore sv6. I internally rolled my eyes. Of course he drives a 30 thousand dollar car.

Before I left to head back to my place to pack, he gave me food to keep in the car. I smiled as he did so, because it wasn't something I would have thought about until I got hungry, not that I even ate a lot these days.

I'd packed quickly and stuffed my suitcase and sketching backpack into the boot of Riley's car beside the bag of food. I sighed, now it was time to check out of the second place I'd ever called home and quit both my jobs.

It may seem weird, but I was actually going to miss my bosses. Both were awesome and loud, I got on with the both of them really well and oddly, they felt like my parents. Bec was laid back and supportive, and Tim, who owned the bar, was positive and funny. Leaving them was going to be hard, which is exactly why I pushed people away for so long.

I literally shed some tears as I left the little town I'd come to love. Hopefully, I'll be able to come back here one day.

**Riley's POV. **

Piper was probably on her way out of town, and that thought saddened me a little bit, but I knew I would be seeing her again in about a week, so I shouldn't be dwelling on missing her and being sad.

I tried, but I couldn't exactly shake her from my thoughts as I made my way to the Apple store to replace my phone. Was she feeling sad? Happy? Lost? Was she thinking about me? Missing me like I was her? Was she keen to see me again? I groaned internally. What was it about her that had me feeling so hung up? I couldn't place it, but I had the feeling that I wasn't the only person who was effected like this by her.

In no time at all, I found myself thinking about a future with her, like an actual future; as a couple! In my thoughts/fantasy, we had a house, shared a bedroom and owned a turtle. The house was nice, not over the top like my current place, which I did actually own and would probably sell, but modern and simple. The yard had few trees and a couple of rose bushes as you walked into the gate. I smiled at the thought. It sounded lovely, but I didn't think I would tell Piper about it. She'd probably laugh at me.

Was I crazy to think like this about a girl I barely knew? Probably, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to get to know her, all of her. I wanted to be someone to her, especially now I knew she didn't really have anyone left. It pained me think of something so heartbreaking happening to her that she felt the need to leave her home. She didn't go into too much detail about what exactly had happened, and I did not push her to tell me any more than she felt comfortable with sharing. If she ever told me, it would be because she wanted me to know. Until that happened though, I was just happy merely being in her presence.

I sighed when I came back within sight of the bar Lucas was last at. I had to now somehow persuade him into the opposite direction of where Piper was heading, needless to say that he'd realized who she was by the way she reacted to seeing her old photos because PI's are highly trained in body language. She was shit scared of him and whatever was waiting for her when and if he'd ever catch her. That fact alone made me what to do all I could to help steer him clear of her.

As long as she was happy being on the run from her past, I was happy running with her. I think I love this girl already and I wanted to be with her at all times.

**A/N: There we have it. A 'better' chapter three, I guess. Please tell me what you think guys, good or bad. I can handle critisism, believe me. **  
><strong>150 people read the last chapter, so if even 5 of you review, it would made my entire month. Which is saying something becaue it my first annivesary with my partner this month. Love you all.<strong>


	4. The Shadow walker from the past

**Love does not exist – Chapter 4**

**The Shadow walker from the past.**

**Rose/Piper's POV.**

I'd locked myself up in a hotel for two days before I decided to see the sunlight, which meant going outside. I'd stayed inside in fear of being followed by the PI. I prayed hard that Riley was able to point the PI into a different direction.

I'd eaten all the food Riley had given me already out of boredom, so if I didn't want to die of starvation; I had to go outside anyone. I gathered up my purse and headed to the hotel's dining area. It was set out like a bed and breakfast, but they served food at all hours.

I took a seat in the back so I would be out of the public eye as much as possible. It wasn't long before a staff member made their way over to me to take my order.

"Hi there, what can I get you?" It was the most simplest of questions but it had my blood running cold. The person who'd said it was someone I knew, and hoped I wouldn't see again, ever. I took a massive calming breath and tried to calm down so my panic wouldn't show through in my voice.

"Can I get a BLT?" I asked, trying to disguise my voice as I kept my head down. I help my breath in hopes he wouldn't recognize me or my voice.

"Rose?" Adrian asked. FUCK! I slowly looked up at him. Needless to say, he was still handsome and hadn't changed much since I saw him last. I smiled meekly. I wasn't glad to see him but I couldn't help the questions that flooded my mind. What was he doing here and not Court? Why was he WORKING here? Adrian is one of the richest people I knew, he didn't even have to work.

"What are you going here?" he asked me. I couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I retorted. He sat down beside me, totally ignoring the fact that I didn't even ask him to join me.

"Why don't you take a seat?" I asked sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and placed his hands neatly on the table.

"I'm not entirely sure where I should start," he started. I looked at him, not really sure what to say so I stayed quiet.

"I got married."

I got the shivers. What did this guy just say? Married? Adrian Ivashkov? I was beyond shocked. This was coming from the biggest player I knew. The guy who enjoyed it, too. Nope, I decided that I didn't believe it. Guys who enjoy partying and women's company, so to say, don't get married. They partied until they got too old for that life and died alone, right?

"You got what?" I asked, deciding to play along with his little game or whatever was happening.

"I'm married to a human. My parents disowned me, telling me I disgraced the family. I became an outcast at Court so I had to leave, Rose. I couldn't live that way, I couldn't stay there."

"So you came all the way to Australia?" I asked. I heard him sigh.

"I get that it's a bit drastic, but I did what I felt was needed to be done." I wanted to leave. This conversation was both boring and annoying me, but I was hungry so I had to wait until my BLT got here.

"Is my BLT ready yet?" I asked. Not that I was intending to sound rude, but a girl's got to eat and it was the first thing that didn't from a can that I'd be eating in days. Adrian stood promptly and headed into the kitchen without another word. He was probably mad at me for being a jerk.

I didn't have to wait much longer until he placed the sandwich down in front of me.. and, you guessed it, sat back down. Didn't he have actual work to do?

"As I was saying…"

**Riley's POV**

I was at the address Piper texted me. She'd been staying here, that much I could tell. My car was parked in the lot. She wasn't in her room though. I sent her a quick text notifying her that I was here and she bounded to the door a few minutes later. We gave each other a quick hug and she smiled at me.  
>"How'd things go with the PI? Were you able to steer him away from me?" was the first thing she asked me. I nodded triumphantly. It wasn't easy but because of me, he was now traveling east. She let out a little squeal of delight and hugged me. I really don't know what came over me, but her touch have me the goosebumps and I felt giddy. The feeling was odd and unusual, clearly nothing I'd ever felt before so it left me confused. Was I starting to get feelings for this girl?<p>

No. Riley doesn't have feelings for girls. He was a one man show, always has been.

I wasn't sure why I was thinking of myself in third person. Maybe subconsciously I thought it was cool?

I shook my head roughly in attempt to clear my thoughts. All that I succeeded in doing was giving myself a headache.

"Riley!" Piper was calling my name. I grinned at her and apologized.

"Should we head into the room?" she asked. I agreed and she unlocked the door and we talking about things that've happened since we've seen each other last.

**A/N: I'm aware this chapter is short, but since it's been a while, I just wanted to get something posted. Please let me know what you think. Good? Bad? Horrible? Okay? Haha, Merry Christmas you guys. **


End file.
